The present invention relates to a device for seeking an area of interest within a body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control system for guiding a sensing device through cavities in a body to automatically seek out and locate an area of interest within the body.
Detection, diagnosis, and treatment of damaged or diseased tissues within a human body is often difficult. In addition, inspection of industrial or mechanical devices to look for defects or damage can also be difficult, especially if the device is located in a harsh environment or in a place having restricted or limited access. It is therefore desirable to produce a device which automatically locates an area of interest within a body and alerts an operator that the area of interest has been detected so that an analysis, diagnosis, treatment, or repair decision can be made by the operator or by a diagnostic or therapeutic mechanism.
It is known to provide temperature-activated memory elements coupled to a distal end of a catheter to steer the catheter through cavities in a body. By selectively controlling the heating of the memory elements, an operator can deflect the distal end of the catheter to steer the catheter through cavities in the body. A controller for controlling electrical current to the memory elements is typically used to control the temperature of selected memory elements from a remote position outside the body to deflect the distal end of the catheter in a plurality of different directions corresponding to the preset shapes of the memory elements. This permits an operator to steer the catheter through body cavities. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,090; 4,601,705; 4,758,222; and 4,944,727.
In addition, various types of sensing devices and treating devices are known which can be positioned inside a catheter. These sensors can be used to detect arterial plaque, atherosclerotic, tumorous, or otherwise diseased or damaged tissues within a body. Various types of treatment devices can also be connected to a catheter to treat damaged or diseased tissue. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,650; 4,682,594; and 4,785,806.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device that will automatically seek out an area of interest within the body and provide an indication of the specific location of the area of interest inside the body.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a device capable of locating an area of interest within a harsh environment to minimize exposure of an operator to the harsh environment or within an area having limited access to permit analysis.
According to the present invention, an assembly for seeking an area of interest within a body includes an elongated directable member including a distal end for insertion into the body. The distal end includes a tip portion. The assembly also includes deflecting means coupled to the directable member for deflecting the distal end of the directable member to direct the directable member within the body. The assembly further includes sensing means located in close proximity to the tip portion of the directable member for sensing an area of interest within the body. The sensing means generates an indicator signal upon detection of the area of interest. The assembly still further includes controlling means coupled to the deflecting means for controlling deflection of the distal end of the directable member by the deflecting means. The controlling means generates a control signal to drive the deflecting means. The controlling means stops deflection of the distal end of the directable member by the deflecting means in response to the indicator signal generated by the sensing means upon detection of the area of interest. The controlling means holds the tip portion of the directable member in a stationary position directed toward the area of interest. Means for coupling the sensing means to the controlling means is also provided.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, the deflecting means includes at least one temperature activated memory element coupled to the distal end of the directable member and means coupled to the at least one memory element for selectively heating the at least one memory element to deflect the distal end of the directable member. The heating means is coupled to the controlling means.
The deflecting means generates a control signal for deflecting the distal end of the directable member. The assembly further includes means for mapping the location of the area of interest inside the body. The deflecting means is coupled to the mapping means. The mapping means includes means for storing the output of the sensor and the control signal output of the deflecting means.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, the assembly includes treating means located near the tip portion of the directable member for treating the area of interest. A treatment source is coupled to the treating means for delivering a treatment to the area of interest through the treating means after the tip portion of the directable member is directed toward the area of interest and held in position by the controlling means.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, the assembly includes imaging means located near the tip portion of the directable member for providing an image signal representing the area of interest. The assembly still further includes means for storing the image signal provided by the imaging means upon detection of the area of interest by the sensing means.
In a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, the assembly includes calculating means coupled to the sensor for calculating the dimensions of the area of interest detected by the sensor. The calculating means includes means for measuring the deflection angle of the distal end relative to the elongated directable member and means for determining the distance between the area of interest and the distal end of the directable member. The calculating means calculates the change in the deflection angle of the distal end of the directable member to measure the dimensions of the area of interest only during the generation of the indicator signal by the sensor.
In a still further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, the assembly includes means for scanning the area of interest upon detection of the area interest by the sensor. The scanning means directs the distal end of the directable member at a portion of the area of interest which has the desired magnitude of a predetermined characteristic detected by the sensor. The scanning means includes means for sampling the magnitude of the predetermined characteristic at selected intervals along the area of interest as the distal end of the directable member scans the area of interest. The sampled magnitudes are stored in a memory of the scanning means. The scanning means also includes means for comparing the magnitudes of the stored samples to determine which sample or group of samples has the desired magnitude. The scanning means returns the distal end of the directable member to the portion of the area of interest having the desired magnitude of the predetermined characteristic after the entire area of interest has been scanned.
In this specification and in the claims, the word "body" is intended to refer to various types of bodies in which the device of the present invention can be used including a human body, mechanical devices, machines, or other environments in which the present invention would be beneficial.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.